Forever and Always
by Laura Roslin
Summary: Kara and Alex relax after a long day for Supergirl. Schmoopy schmoop.


FOREVER AND ALWAYS

Kara stumbled, landing heavily on her balcony as her boot tangled momentarily in her cape. She steadied herself, then pulled the window open and shuffled into her bedroom. Alex was by her side in a moment, tablet tossed on the night stand and glasses perched on her nose. Her arm settled around Kara's waist. "'m okay," Kara muttered, slumping against Alex. Alex eyed her skeptically as she tucked Kara into her side and eased them towards the bed. Kara let her head drop to Alex's shoulder and attempted to subtly sniffed her hair. Alex always smelled so good. Kara took a deeper breath and got a whiff of herself—smoke and oil and grease forming an unholy aroma. She buried her nose in Alex's neck.

Alex squeezed Kara's hip, pulling her around so that they faced each other. "Sit."

Kara complied, blinking her eyes open as she felt the plush comforter beneath her. "Alex!" she admonished, standing abruptly. "I'm dirty."

"And tired," Alex countered, resting her hands on Kara's shoulders and gently guiding her back down to the edge of the bed. "And I can wash the sheets tomorrow."

Kara frowned as she shifted back a bit. "But you hate doing laundry."

"I do," Alex agreed easily, squeezing Kara's shoulders. She moved her right hand to cradle the back of Kara's head, sifting through her hair and gently scratching the nape of her neck. Alex unhooked Kara's cape and pulled it out from behind her, laying it on a nearby chair. Her hands returned to Kara's shoulders. "Lie down," she urged, crouching to tug Kara's boots and tights off.

Kara sighed, reveling in the feel of Alex's hands on her legs. She wiggled her toes once her feet were bare. Alex grabbed a foot, stilling it, then gently stroked and kneaded it for a few minutes before doing the same to Kara's other foot. She tenderly set Kara's foot down and straightened. Kara wiggled back flat on the bed, then paused. She squinted suspiciously up at Alex. "You never let me sleep in my suit."

Alex smiled. "I'll wash it tomorrow, too," she promised, carefully crawling over Kara and dropping down beside her. Kara rolled over to face Alex. She leaned closer and brushed back the hair that had fallen across Alex's face. Alex reached up and covered Kara's hand with her own, smiling when Kara yawned. "Tired?" she murmured, dropping her hand to the crook of Kara's arm. Alex gently stroked the inside of Kara's elbow with her thumb.

Kara looked at Alex sheepishly. "A little," she admitted, closing her eyes and relishing the soothing motions of Alex's thumb.

"Let's go to sleep."

Kara hummed in agreement, slowly blinking her eyes at Alex. She slid her hand up and slipped the glasses off Alex's face. Kara smiled affectionately at Alex as she held the glasses up and squinted through them. "You are so blind." Alex rolled her eyes and pinched Kara's arm. "Hey!" Kara protested indignantly.

Alex huffed. "You couldn't even feel that."

"Maybe not physically," Kara agreed, "but I felt it. Right. Here." Kara pointed dramatically at her chest.

"In your boob?" Alex asked dryly.

"In my heart, you punk!" Kara set the glasses aside and pounced on top of Alex, careful to hover slightly at the last moment so that her full weight didn't press down on her sister.

"Oof!" Alex grunted beneath her, shifting until she was more comfortable, then wrapping her arms around Kara's hips and pulling Kara down firmly against her.

Kara squirmed happily, letting the lower half of her body settle fully on Alex's and bracing herself on her forearms. Her hair fell past her face, brushing Alex's cheek. She rested her forehead against Alex's, sighing and closing her eyes.

Alex tilted her chin up and kissed Kara, lingering for a moment, then pressing a quick kiss to Kara's nose. "You stink," she murmured.

Kara pushed herself back on her hands and grinned. "At least you'll be able to find me without your glasses." Alex narrowed her eyes and shoved at Kara with her hands and feet. Kara let herself be rolled onto her back, Alex settling snugly between her legs. "But seriously," Kara continued with a small smirk, "has your prescription changed? Because wow, that was terrible."

"Ugh!" Alex pushed herself back and flopped down beside Kara. "You're the worst."

Kara smiled up at the ceiling, reaching out with her right hand to grab Alex's left. "You still love me."

Alex sighed theatrically, but her hand flipped over so that their palms met. She twined her fingers with Kara's. "I do."

Kara turned her head and gazed at Alex's profile. "Forever and always?"

Alex tilted her head slightly so that her eyes met Kara's. She squeezed Kara's hand tightly, once, then brought it to her lips and kissed it. "To the ends of the universe," she agreed.


End file.
